thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 32
Digitization #Jacob's Shadow (32) ##Jacob looked at her and watched the regret drain from her eyes. She tossed the empty revolver onto the body next to her, the gun in her other hand never moving an inch from a point that Jacob guessed was just above the bridge of his nose. ##"You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be like this." ##"Oh, yes...yes, I'm afraid that it does." ##He slowly shook his head. The window cracked and for a moment it sounded as if a wasp had buzzed through the room -- then a dull thud as her body dropped to the floor. Bloof poured from the cavity that had been her skull, a wide black pool that spread like a shadow in the darkness. ##Jacob knelt and rubbed his fingers in her blood. Monk never missed with a sniper rifle. Not ever. #How closesly does Jacob's Shadow parallel DX? (Andrew Hammond -- author of DX; name?) #Tunnels: 1 dead sci, 1 dead engie underwater #Icarus: "I am ready. Attack my systems and you will suffer considerable losses." ##Kill Daedalus? You? X-51? #JTaylor: run-up tests on reaction modules ##Power curves, steep rise in sigma-variance ##Savage: probably stems from interference pattern in reaction modules -- had a similar problem @ Area 51 from feedback paths. "Don't want a repeat of what happened there." --? #Stacy Webber: to JTaylor ##Savage pulled my genetics as baseline for UC organic construct params (immune) #Ambrosia at Vandenburg? Infection is likely/viable attack. Analysis #Jacob's Shadow is a fantastic piece of writing. Like everything else DX, I wish there was more! #Jacob's Shadow is a closer match to DX than The Man Who Was Thursday -- it was written specifically for the game. Andrew Hammond is not the name (nor an anagram (that I can tell) of anyone who worked on Deus Ex. #The tunnels have two people of interest, both deceased: the engineer, of course, and a dead scientist. Name and origin unknown. #Icarus, baiting X-51, and, by extension, Daedalus. "I must attack." ##Unknown who he directs this at. #Reaction modules, according to a conversation between Maggie Chow and Bob Page, allow a UC to build multiple objects in parallel. Page resolves to try the technique at A51; this explains the numbers of constructors in Sector 4. ##Statistics reference -- sigma is a measure of variance of X. This e-mail notes that the stability of these constructions is dropping. Could be due to wear + tear. ##Interference pattern is a mechanism to stop construction on one object and begin another. Savage implies that there was an incident or accident or something; never mentioned again. May have to do with the schism between A and X. #JC's genetics are pulled from data (see GOlivaw to Everett, point 4 here) brought from A51. My immunity to the Gray Death will most likely be used as a baseline for hosts to the cure. Inoculation with H-Epsilon positives would prove to be impossible and only work to infect more people. #Ambrosia containers are found at the base. Aerosol attack seems like a good way to clean the place out (see 6), or tests could be run on it for any helpful ideas for a better cure. Page 33 Category:Project Pages